Helping the Mentor
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Sequel to: Teaching the Mentor" Two weeks after their trip to Hexley Hall Sofia has started to notice how Cedric is becoming distant and sad. After try to help him and realizing it has not worked she decides to call in some help from an old friend but will her decision make Cedric upset?


_**Summary:**_ After returning from Hexley Hall with her mentor two weeks later Sofia starts to realize how distant and sad Cedric has started to act in her presence. Seeing that she needs to help cheer her friend, she calls upon the help of an old friend from Rudistan but the big question is: Will her plan to making Cedric his old, funny sarcastic-self work or will it just upset the sorcerer and make things worse? _ **(I put the summary here just in case all of it doen't fit in.)**_

 _ **A/N:**_ I didn't think I would write another story until season four started airing but a brilliant idea came to my mind and I just had to use it. Now this idea was going to be "Teaching the Mentor 3" but as I countinued to think about it, I wasn't sure which lesson Greylock could help Sofia teach so I guess this going to be different than what I had in mind. I hope you like it!

 _ **Sofia the First: Helping the Mentor**_

"Oh, he's here!" Sofia exclaimed in excitement as she spotted a flying coach from her window seat in her room. The princess closed the book she was reading and jumped down to go greet the guest she had invited.

"Who's here Sof?" Clover asked after falling off of his pillow from the nap he was having. Apparently, Sofia owed him a snack from scaring him out of the lovely dream that was about carrots.

After fixing her new dress to make sure it was presentable she turned to her rabbit friend and explained as she fixed her crooked tiara.

"I invited Greylock over in hopes that he can help me with something."

This piece of news made the bunny grin. "You mean to tell me, you asked for Greylock's help instead of Cedric's?" Once the statement was out of his mouth Clover started laughing "Oh, this IS a twist. Once that sorcerer learns of this he'll be so jealous!"

"Actually Clover, Mr. Cedric is the reason I need Mr. Greylock's help." Sofia stated solemnly with a sad look on her face.

"What wrong with that sorcerer? Don't tell me he broke his leg again like he did a month ago."

"No, I'll explain once I greet Greylock. He's not filled in on the situation yet either." Sofia said once she opened the door and walked down the hall.

"Princess Sofia, it is so good to see you! I know it was only last month since we saw each other but this is a treat. Once I got got your request to come visit I knew coudn't say no. So what do you require my help with?" Greylock greeted once he saw the young girl he came to learn to enjoy.

"Thanks for coming Greylock, I wasn't sure if were able to come. I would have thought King Magnus would need you to say but it is good to see you again too." Sofia said hugging the brown-haired man.

"I'll come whenever you need me, princess. Besides it is the least I can do now that you and your family invite me over during the holidays. So qhat seems to be the problem?" The sorcerer asked again.

"Well, it's Mr. Cedric. We had went to Hexley Hall so we can find out some information on my amulet and why it was changing and ever since we got back Mr. Cedric has been real distant from me and acting really sad...I'm starting to worry...he's not returning my hugs and he won't tell me what's wrong. So I thought maybe he needs some space but even that's not working. Perhaps a visit from you will get him back to normal."

"I just visited Hexley Hall myself and saw that they had replaced the head master. I thought maybe Grimtrix had retired. Did something happen while you were there?"

"Grimtrix was not what Mr. Cedric thought he was. When we went to visit he had his pet try to steal my amulet."

"Perhaps, the return to Hexley Hall has made Cedric depressed. Don't worry Sofia, I'll have Cedric back to himself in no time!" Greylock said to the girl as he placed a hand on her shoulder then removed it and started making his way to Cedric's tower.

"This ought to be good." Clover said with a grin.

"CLOVER!" Sofia said sternly. "We are trying to cheer Mr. Cedric up."

Silence had engulfed the the dark tower as Cedric worked on a potion. After setting a empty tube beside the cauldron the sorcerer sat down "Now all we have to do do is wait for couple over hours for it be finished, Wormy. Perhaps, it would be a time for a nap."

The raven rolled his eyes "Let's just hope you don't have another nightmare." Wormwood muttered to himself.

"What was that. Wormy?"

"Nothing." Wormwood spat then tried to get comfy for a nap himself.

"That's what I thought, now for that nap." Cedric said as he got up and made his way down to his room.

Wth the workshop completely silent Grelock pushed the heavy door open and quietly made his way in. When he spotted Cedric's raven he began to hope the bird didn't wake-up. The man pulled out his wand and whispered a spell to float Cedric back upstairs.

Once the spell had floated his friend back up a grin came to the Greylock's face as he listen to his friend mumble in his sleep. "Just one more fly cake mummy."

After snickering a bit he released the spell that was holding Cedric which the dark-haired sorcerer fall on his face.

"Oh Merlin's Mushrooms, why did I have to wake-up now, my potion can't be done already." Cedric mumbled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"That's because I woke you up from your dream with mummy dearest." Greylock finally spoke which made made Cedric glare up at him.

"Greylock, what in the world are you doing here?" Cedric asked as he got up off the floor.

"I came because I missed oh Pedric, we don't hang out much now with our jobs keeping us apart and with the sorcerer's seminar being four months away I couldn't wait that long!" the brown-haired sorcerer lied as he put an arm around his friend.

"Okay, what is your real reason?" Cedric asked flatly.

"Okay, you caught me. I wanted to try out a new spell and your the first person I thought would be a good test subject."

"The floating spell is not new Greylock, we learned at Hexley Hall." Cedric reminded becoming impatient.

"Oh, speaking of Hexley Hall I heard went to visit the old place with Princess Sofia. How did that go? Was it worth it to go down old memory lane?" Greylock asked.

"Somewhat, when I went back it wasn't the visit I was quite expecting. But enough about that you have yet to answer the question."

"Oh quit being so suspicious. I said I came to visit you and here I am. So what do you you say we get out of this gloomy tower of yours and have some fun?" Greylock said as he pushed his friend to the door.

"You came all the way From Rudistan just to get me out of my tower? This s just one pathetic excuse."

"Oh, just come on!" Greylock said pulling the man out of the tower.

Once both sorcerers were outside of the castle Gteylock became glad that phase one had been complete in his plan.

"Are you happy now? I'm outside like you wanted."

"Not yet." Greylock said as pulled his wand out and began to look around. With it just being the two of them Greylock hoped he could succeed into what the princess had asked of him before she came came looking for Cedric.

"Well, now that you got me outside, I guess I better head back in to check on the potion I'm making."

As Cedric was making his way back to his tower he felt something strange on his back and before he knew it he was flying with pink fairy wings and hearing Greylock laugh.

"Oh very funny, I guess I should give you a taste of your own medicine!"Cedric shouted and aimed his wand at Grelock.

Once the spell was said the brown-haired hair sorcerer opened his eyes to find that his mouth was replaced with a duck bill. "Ah!"

Cedric smirked "I guess I should pro start calling you Professor Quack!"

"Oh yeah, well how about..." Greylock shot magic back at Cedric which made the man grow a horn on his forhead. "...a unicorn horn!"

" OH, THIS IS WAR!" Cedric shouted to his rival.

After a couple of minutes of having the sorcerers shoot magic at each other Sofia came running.

"Now, this is hilarious!" Clover grinned as he came to join the girl.

"How about I turn you into an elephant!" Cedric shouted.

"How long have they been at it Sofia?" Clover asked.

"I don't know, I was gathering some flowers from a nearby garden when I heard "Mr. Cedric yell."

"Well from the looks of thing, I think Greylock accomplished what he needed to do."

"If you like that then you'll love this!" Greylock shouted using his magic to make a purple bow appear on his head.

"I AM NOT A GIRL! I mean seriously. First yellow, then pink, now purple!"

Seeing this magical duel had gone on long enough Sofia came in between the two sorcerers. "Okay you two, why don't we call off this duel and have a a snack."

"NEVER!" Both sorcerers shouted

"Why?"

"He gave me a purple bow Sofia, this is war!"

"Mr. Cedric, you like purple." Sofia stated flatly.

"Yes, yes, I know but it is a bow!"

"Do you want you want fly cakes or not?" Sofia asked.

With the mention of his favorite treat Cedricperformed a spell to turn himself and Greylock back to normal. "I can't pass that up. Greylock once we finish desert this is war."

 _ **A/N:**_ This exactly my best work but I tried my best since this was a hard plot. In fact, this has to be he first time I ever brought Greylock into the spotlight! Please Review!


End file.
